


what is this (am I an rat )

by diceyricey



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Other, Rat, an rat!, hell ya, how many times do I have to say it, its rat time babye, shitpost, you are...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27250654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diceyricey/pseuds/diceyricey
Summary: It just so happens that today, Saturday, is a day with no significance in particular.Or, there should've been, had there not been deep-web spelunking the night before.(In which I attempt to write a story in a headache-inducing code of a format on ao3, before giving up)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	what is this (am I an rat )

You wake up, blinking tiredly at the sunlight coming through your window. It just so happens that today is Saturday, a day of no importance in particular, which is partially why you stayed up so late last night.

You were thinking about going to bed early, but that was before you were blessed with the fact that the internet is a really addicting place. 

3am videos can get weird sometimes. There was one that you saw-- something about ASMR and witches and mice?

Something like that. Something weird like that.

Get out of bed  


PAGE TWO

You find yourself unable to lift off the blanket and out of the bed. Weird. Really weird.

How long have you been asleep? Did your muscles atrophy? Is that even possible?

The first one is a valid enough question. You suppose you'll roll over and check your clock an WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT RAT PAWS??? ARE THOSE MY RAT PAWS??

HOLYSHIT WHY AM I A RAT  


PAGE THREE

You're so shocked you die.

This is just how the rat life works.

And also because your age was more than the life expectancy of an average rat. You suppose that's just how hypothetical science works.

Restart

**Author's Note:**

> I'm never doing this again


End file.
